Más que hechos, más que palabras
by Eun Jo 95
Summary: A veces no basta solo con decir las cosas ni solo con hacerlas, la comunicación es algo muy difícil para la gente común, y lo es más para la gente obstinada y terca como ellos ;). Es mi primer fic, y obvio mi primer summary (quizás por eso éste no sea muy bueno) Pasen y lean los enredos, tristezas, alegrías, enfados y risas que viven nuestros queridos personajes :D
1. Chapter 1

Empecemos con esto, Ranma ½ no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo me pertenece la idea de esta historia, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Di NO al plagio ;)

Lo que esta en cursiva es lo que Akane escribe en su diario, lo que esta en negritas es un recuerdo, lo que esta normal es lo que se dice y se narra

 _De nuevo, derramando lágrimas por una persona que no vale la pena. A quien quiero engañar?! Esa persona que "no vale la pena" es a quien más amo en toda mi vida! Lo cual es estúpido y masoquista, ¡Como puedo amar tanto a una persona que lo único que ha hecho es herirme en cada oportunidad? Me salva de grandes enemigos y peligros, pero no sabe que quien más daño me causa es el, con sus desplantes, con sus insultos cuando aparecen sus tontas prometidas autoproclamadas, con su cobardía…._

 _Sé que yo tampoco he sido lo que se llama valiente…pero ahí estaba, más que dispuesta a casarme con él, a entregarle mi vida y lo mejor de mí, pero tenían que llegar toda esa bola de locos y arruinar junto con él lo que sería el mejor día de mi vida y luego tú…_

 _Desearía que al menos hubieras venido a ver como estaba, que al menos hubieras tocado mi ventana, pero termino ese día y no apareciste en ningún momento, y hoy por la mañana…_ _ **"Si tú vas solo nos estorbaras y no podremos entrenar bien**_ _"…_

-Lo entiendo Ranma

 _Preferiría que vinieras y usarás las palabras exactas, por más dolorosas que fuesen, para decirme que no soy yo a quien quieres como esposa, pero igual que yo cuando estuve de pie en el altar, estás hablando más que con hechos y créeme, no seré como tus otras prometidas que pelean por ver quién puede ganar tu amor, no, no lo haré, en primer lugar porque yo si tengo dignidad y no pelearía por ningún hombre (como si fueras un premio que hay que ganar) y en segundo lugar…porque entiendo que no soy yo a quién has elegido._

La chica de cabellos azules limpió con fuerza los rastros de su llanto

 _Ni una lágrima más, entiendo su decisión, yo también tomaré las mías, buscaré mi felicidad y aun sí me lleva años y millas que recorrer, la encontraré._

-La última hoja de este diario es también la última hoja que escribo sobre ti

 _Se feliz Ranma Saotome_

 _Te amo_

 _-Yo también seré feliz_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Ranma ½ no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo me pertenece la idea de esta historia, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Di NO al plagio ;)

Nota: lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.

* * *

-Buenos días Akane, ya está listo el desayuno, podrías despertar a Ranma?, se les hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

Las palabras de su hermana mayor dejaron por un momento helada a la pequeña Tendo

-cuando volvieron?...

-Ayer por la noche, dijo con su típica sonrisa, ya estabas dormida cuándo llegaron, por favor Akane, se les hará tarde.

No se encontraba lista para enfrentarlo aún, era cierto que ya había decidido que cancelaría definitivamente el compromiso, que se olvidaría de él y que sería feliz pero esperaba que tardaran por lo menos 1 semana en volver y así tener tiempo para pensar la forma en que hablaría con él, con su padre y con el tío Genma para darles a conocer su decisión.

-Akane!, Akane te encuentras bien?, le pregunto Kasumi un tanto preocupada por su hermana, si bien era cierto que desde el intento de boda que se había llevado a cabo apenas unos pocos días atrás (ni una semana se había cumplido de aquel incidente) su pequeña hermana se había mostrado aparentemente bien, la mayor de las Tendo, con ayuda de los instintos maternales que había desarrollado después de tantos años de cuidar de su familia, había detectado la falta de brillo en los ojos de la más pequeña de la casa y como a ratos se quedaba ausente y con la mirada perdida, aunque después parecía recomponerse y sonreír de manera un poco forzada.

-Akane…

-Kasumi…ya no quiero… fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de la boca de la chica antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a escapar, y solo esas palabras bastaron para que la mayor de las Tendo se diera cuenta del inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo su hermana.

-Ven Akane, sígueme. Ambas chicas se adentraron en la habitación de la primogénita.

* * *

-Ranma!, gritó Akane, -levántate que llegaras tarde, yo ya me voy

-Qué diablos Akane! No puedes ser un poco más delicada al despertarme!, gritó el chico de la trenza y todos los habitantes de la casa dieron por iniciado su día tras escuchar esos gritos con los que usualmente ese par de prometidos saludaban al sol, sin embargo, la típica pelea se detuvo allí.

-Es la última vez que te despierto, dijo la chica de cabello azul con voz calmada al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba una pequeña cajita al futon. -Tendrás que programarlo para que te despierte y puedas llegar a tiempo, me voy, se ha hecho tarde.

* * *

La actitud de su prometida lo dejo sorprendido, ya que si bien por un lado esperaba que continuaran con sus vidas igual que siempre, por el otro lado tenía la esperanza de que después de haberle dicho a Akane que la amaba (aun cuando después lo negó) ambos se armarán de valor y avanzarán aunque fuera un poco en su relación, sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió, ni continuaron con su trato habitual ni avanzaron en su relación, tal como lo dijo la peli azul, así hizo, había pasado ya un mes, estaban a días de terminar su último año en la escuela y su prometida no lo había despertado desde entonces, pero no solo eso, prácticamente no le había dirigido la palabra, de acuerdo, si había podido hablar con ella pero únicamente conversaciones irrelevantes y cortas, ya que siempre o ella decía que tenía alguna otra cosa que hacer, o llegaban sus otras prometidas a molestar como siempre, y eso también era otro tema que le llamaba bastante la atención, ya que para empezar Akane ya no se molestaba con él ni lo mandaba a volar por todo Nerima, simplemente se iba de ahí argumentando que estaba ocupada o diciendo que avisaría en casa que llegaría tarde, además por el otro lado estaban las apariciones de las otras chicas, las cuales eran menos constantes, podría decirse que la única que seguía interrumpiéndolos con frecuencia era Ukyo, Shampoo parecía menos empeñada en salir con él, y Kodachi, bueno ella está loca y no se sabe que pasa por su cabecita.

Se encontraba en la sala reflexionando todo eso cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-No esperabas que todo siguiera igual después de lo que paso en la boda, o sí?, te creía más listo cuñadito…

-No sé de qué hablas Nabiki, le contestó el chico con indiferencia fingida

-Bah!, realmente te pensé más listo, te lo diré por 5000 yens

-Vete de aquí, no me interesa saber ni caer en tus juegos, le dijo el chico un tanto molesto por la actitud de su casi cuñada.

-Muy bien, te lo diré gratis, solo porque esta vez…la castaña calló por un momento y recordó la plática con sus hermanas, -escúchame muy bien Ranma, le dijo de manera ligeramente amenazadora

El chico miró extrañado y atento a su interlocutora, generalmente ella no tenía esa actitud

-Cualquiera se cansa de nadar contracorriente si no hay algo o alguien de quien se pueda sujetar, incluso mi hermana,

-Qué?, preguntó desconcertado y un poco asustado el chico

-¿Sabías que ya empiezan a llegar las cartas para las universidades?, a algunos de tus compañeros les llegaron incluso cartas de universidades en otros países, a Yuka, a Sayuri… y a Akane, lo miró fijamente.

Eso lo dejó helado, Akane no le había dicho nada, "Y si está pensando en irse y por eso se porta así?, no, ella no me puede dejar, no se puede ir, se sacrificó por mí en la batalla contra Saffron, si se va ¿Cómo cuidare de ella?"

-Es una gran oportunidad para cualquiera, no lo crees?

Ranma reacciono, -Jah! Si lo es, pero me sorprende que a tu hermana le hayan mandado una carta

"Pero será idiota!?", pensó Nabiki – Me preguntó qué hará Akane

-Qué haga lo que quiera!, es más, si se va mejor!, no tendré que preocuparme más por ella y seré libre para hacer lo que quiera, podré ir en busca de la cura y no me estorbará más.

De nuevo había hablado sin pensar y solo guiado por el dolor que sentía, la castaña lo volvió a observar, esperaba poder hacer algo para evitar que su pequeña y tonta hermana sufriera a causa de ese chico pero éste parecía esforzarse en actuar como un cabeza dura "Par de tontos y desesperantes!", pensó exasperada.

-Ya deberías dejar de engañarte, es cansado, desesperante y absurdo, en especial cuando todos ya sabemos la verdad

-No intento engañar a nadie, insistió el ojiazul, -es más, si Akane quiere podemos hablar con nuestros padres ya mismo y cancelar este compromiso de una vez por todas.

-¿Lo dices enserio Ranma?, preguntó la peli azul quién se había quedado parada en el último escalón escuchando parte de la plática que tenían su hermana y su prometido.

-¿Cómo que cancelar el compromiso?

-Ranma! ¿De qué estás hablando?

Exclamaron sumamente alterados los patriarcas de ambos chicos, pero él joven los ignoro

-Sí, es lo que quieres, o no?, porque quieres irte a estudiar lejos!, pues bien, vete! Rompamos el compromiso oficialmente, después de todo, como querría yo casarme con un feo marimacho, pecho plano, brazos de gorila, con carácter del demonio que no sabe cocinar, no es para nada femenina, y que no es buena en las artes marcia…."plaf", fue lo que escucharon los presentes, ambos chicos sabían que ese había sido el sonido del corazón y orgullo de la ojicafe que se habían roto pero que había sido cubierto con el sonido de una fuerte bofetada.

-Akane… Él sabía que ese golpe había sido diferente, los ojos de ella se lo dijeron, sus palabras habían calado en lo más profundo de su ser y él sabía que nada de lo que había dicho era cierto

-Tienes razón, me quiero ir, quiero hacer algo de mi vida, quiero ser feliz

-Akane yo….La iba a perder si no hacía algo, Nabiki se lo intento advertir, debía hacer algo

-Eres libre Ranma, renunció al compromiso, serás feliz cierto?

-Akane! ¿Cómo que renuncias al compromiso?, hijita no le puedes hacer esto a tu padre

-Es cierto Akane, no puedes deshonrar así a mi hijo, dijo Genma Saotome

-Como lo escuchaste papá, él no se quiere casar conmigo, y yo no tengo problema con ello, no quiero el compromiso

-No puedes hacer eso Akane, tú te casarás con Ranma, dijo Soun de manera determinante, pocas veces se le veía ser de esa forma con sus hijas, Akane recordaba solo contadas veces en que su papá había actuado así con ellas pero estaba decidida, las palabras de Ranma fueron la última gota que su vaso podía contener

-Akane mi hijo te quiere, ¿Por qué ya no quieres casarte con él?, dijo la madre del pelinegro

-Tía, tío, papá, parece que no escucharon a Ranma, fue él el que dijo que no quiere casarse conmigo, no lo voy a forzar

-No finjas Akane, todo esto lo dices porque quieres irte a estudiar lejos y me quieres dejar!, por la emoción del momento el muchacho se dejó llevar y soltó esas últimas palabras

-Lo ves, él no quiere que lo dejes, él te ama, díselo Ranma eso sería muy varonil de ti hijo, le dijo su madre

Todos miraron expectantes al joven, entre ambos chicos se creó una conexión, ella en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que el repitiera esas palabras que escucho en la batalla de Saffron, sin embargo, la costumbre e idiotez le jugaron una mala pasada al chico y lo que salió de su boca fue

-¿Quién amaría a esa fea marimacho?, "que dije!?" pensó el joven al tiempo que veía en los ojos de la peli azul la decepción y el dolor

"dos veces seguidas, espero que lo hayas aprovechado al menos, fue la última vez que me llamas así" -No hay más que decir, la chica de cabello azul se retiró en silencio a su habitación.

-Ranma, ve a disculparte! No romperán el compromiso, eso fue lo último que escucho el muchacho antes de que saliera brincando hacia el techo del vecino y se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué opinan? :$ sé que quizás quedaron cosas un poco inconclusas o que no se entienden bien pero planeo explicarlas en otro capítulo :D

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me esforzaré para hacer una buena historia TuT/ fighting!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Ranma ½ no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo me pertenece la idea de esta historia, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Di NO al plagio ;)

Nota: lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.

* * *

PPOV KASUMI

-Buenos días Akane, ya está listo el desayuno, podrías despertar a Ranma?, se les hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

-cuando volvieron?...

-Ayer por la noche, ya estabas dormida cuándo llegaron, por favor Akane, se les hará tarde.

Por un momento espere escuchar alguna replica de Akane, sin embargo, cuando la mire vi en sus ojos un sentimiento que esperaba no volver a ver en ninguna persona de mi familia de nuevo, el dolor.

-Akane!, Akane te encuentras bien?, le pregunté preocupada, sabía que aunque mi pequeña hermana había aparentado estar bien después de su casi boda la realidad era otra, me había dado cuenta de que sus ojitos ya no tenían aquel brillo característico, ni si quiera cuando veía a Ranma.

-Akane…

-Kasumi…ya no quiero… fueron las únicas palabras que pudo emitir mi hermana antes de que comenzara a derramar lágrimas.

-Ven Akane, sígueme. Ambas chicas se adentraron en la habitación de la primogénita.

* * *

PPOV NARRADOR

-Akane dime, ¿qué ocurre?, le pregunte mientras la abrazaba

-Kasumi…yo…no sé, no sé qué me pasa….mintió la peli azul

-Mírame Akane, soy tu hermana, puedes confiar en mí, le dijo con cariño

-Yo…la menor dudo…realmente no sé qué me pasa….

-Creo que ambas sabemos que ocurre, aun cuando quieras fingir o lo quieras negar, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo frente a mí, somos hermanas, y estoy aquí para apoyarte, dijo Kasumi al momento que limpiaba algunas lágrimas del rostro de Akane, sin embargo, ese acto hizo que el sentimiento se desbordara nuevamente en la peli azul y llorará con más intensidad.

-Yo…quiero romper el compromiso, dijo entre hipidos

Esas palabras alarmaron de sobremanera a hermana de cabello largo

-¿Qué dices Akane?, pero tu amas a Ranma!

-No es verdad, yo…

Antes de que pudiera seguir negándolo una tercera voz la interrumpió

-No nos taches de tontas Akane, somos tus hermanas, y aunque lo dudes, te conocemos mejor de lo que crees, dijo Nabiki con una calidez para nada característica de ella al momento en que entraba al cuarto.

-Además, aunque no fuéramos familia, con solo ver como se miran los dos cualquiera se da cuenta de lo que sienten tú y Ranma, le dijo Kasumi con una dulce sonrisa

-Si es así, dijo Akane incrédula y cansada, ¿Porque no se casó conmigo? ¿Porque niega que se confesó cuando estuve a punto de morir? ¿Porque seguimos igual que siempre?, les pregunto de manera desesperada la ojicafe

Ambas hermanas mayores se quedaron calladas observando el sufrimiento que le causaba ese tema a la peli azul, y es que a pesar de que ella quería creer esas palabras simplemente no podía, las acciones del chico de la trenza no se lo permitían

-Déjame preguntarte Akane, tu alguna vez le has dicho a Ranma lo que sientes?, le pregunto Nabiki de la forma más tranquila y neutra posible.

-Yo…bueno…no en realidad…dijo pensativa…pero me iba a casar con él, estaba ahí, tenía mí vestido de novia, y tenía la cura, pero él lo arruinó todo, él y la bola de locos lo arruinaron!,… las otras chicas podían sentir la frustración y el dolor en cada palabra de su hermana….- Él no se quiso casar conmigo, porque yo no soy a quien ha elegido, y obviamente no lo voy a forzar, no puedo seguir con todo esto,…la peli azul las miro,….quiero que sea feliz, y yo también merezco ser feliz, por eso es que he decidido romper el compromiso

Las chicas miraron alarmadas a su hermana

-Creo que estas exagerando, y tal vez,…

-¿Exagerando?, ¿tú crees?, no Kasumi, te equivocas y es que realmente no entiendes el dolor que me causa todo esto, ustedes realmente no pueden entender como me siento porque no aún no han amado a alguien y porque nadie les ha arruinado su boda!

-El que no seamos tan obvias como tú no quiere decir que no amemos a alguien Akane, le contesto la mayor de una manera muy firme y un poco dolida

-Kasumi?, dijeron sorprendidas las otras dos pero la chica de cabello largo solo aparto la vista un poco cohibida.

"Oh Genial!, Kasumi tenía que escoger también este momento para hablar de su amor por el doctor" Nabiki observo a sus dos enamoradas hermanas " Tendrá que esperar un poco más"

-De acuerdo, dijo tratando de sonar imparcial, digamos que no entendemos tus sentimientos, pero la verdad, creo que estas siendo cobarde, esto deberías hablarlo con Ranma,-antes de que la interrumpiera añadió- y no me refiero a decirle únicamente que quieres romper el compromiso, sino a hablarle también de tus sentimientos, se supone que eres una artista marcial y que tienes valentía, demuéstralo, esto también es una batalla.

La menor solo la miro, volteo la cabeza y negó, su interlocutora al ver esto añadió

-Hagamos un trato, habla con él y te perdono toda tu deuda,

La menor la miro mal

-Hazlo, y si no corresponde tus sentimientos juró que te apoyaré, (corrigió), que te apoyaremos cuando le digas a papá que romperás el compromiso, sin importar lo que él y los tíos digan.

Las tres mujeres de la familia Tendo se miraron entre sí de manera firme y solemne

-¿Lo prometen?, dudo Akane

-Claro, pero ya verás que no será necesario, le contesto la mayor mientras la abrazaban.

-Bien, contesto la peli azul, y ahora….de quién estas enam…

-Hay que darnos prisa porque ya se hizo tarde, dijo Kasumi con su habitual dulce sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación impidiendo así que le hicieran preguntas que aún no estaba lista para responder.

* * *

Lamento mucho el retraso! TmT

No estaba en casa, andaba de parranda XD

Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar, (a mí no me gusta cuando se tardan en actualizar n)

Díganme que opinan, espero que les agrade este capítulo.

Sé que quizás esta plática de hermanas no vaya como tal con la idea de relación que maneja o expresa Rumiko, pero bueno yo creo que para momentos como ese es para lo que están las hermanas :D

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Ranma ½ no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo me pertenece la idea de esta historia, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Di NO al plagio ;)

Nota: lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.

* * *

 _Han pasado 2 semanas desde la última pelea que tuvimos y no hemos vuelto a hablar, bien podría dejarlo así pero…nunca habíamos durado tanto enojados y… dejando a un lado el compromiso, eres alguien importante para mí, eres un gran amigo…_

 _De nuevo aquí, escribiendo sobre ti, sobre mí, sobre nosotros (por lo anterior…yo me entiendo)…aunque creo para ti nunca ha habido un nosotros…. Justamente ese es el problema, ¿o debería decir mí problema?, casi desde que nos conocimos comencé a asimilar la idea del compromiso, a pesar de que al inicio (aun lo sigues haciendo, bastante a menudo diría yo) actuabas muy engreído y grosero, tenías tus buenos momentos, como aquella vez en que dijiste que me veía bonita después de que cortaran mi cabello accidentalmente durante una pelea, o como cuando me lastime el pie y me cargaste de regreso a casa. Me atrevería a decir que casi siempre, después de alguna locura que vivimos, tienes algún gesto, actitud o acción que hace que recuerde todo ello (o al menos la mayoría) con una sonrisa, eso causas en mí. Obviamente no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, también están esas veces en las que por tus desplantes, gestos, comentarios o actitudes haces que sienta mi corazón explotar, y no precisamente de felicidad, como aquella vez en que Shampoo utilizo una gema que la hacía odiarte, y tu tan ególatra y presumido no soportaste que una de tus prometidas no te hiciera más caso y estuviste a punto de pedirle matrimonio, quizás en realidad es a ella a quien quieres y yo durante este tiempo tontamente no me había dado cuenta, o quizás es solo que no había querido verlo…Debo admitir que muy probablemente es lo segundo porque…bueno…varios de nuestros conocidos, tanto cercanos como lejanos siempre han dicho que nos vemos muy bien juntos, según mis hermanas se notan nuestros sentimientos a kilómetros, yo creí haber escuchado que me amabas cuando estuve a punto de morir…, y siempre has estado ahí para mí, protegiéndome y rescatándome de cualquier peligro…pfff….después de escribirlo me siento como una carga, dependiendo de ti para salir salva de cualquier riesgo, incluso me siento un tanto inútil y decepcionada, hasta ahora he sido la única de tus prometidas que ha sido secuestrada, raptada y demás, y tú has tenido que ir a mí rescate, a ninguna de las otras les ha pasado….argghh ¿Por qué?!, ¿es en realidad eso?¿es que como mis habilidades no son tan buenas como las de las demás tú tienes que ir por mí pero no es porque te importe?, por favor esto último no lo contestes, mi orgullo de artista marcial se vería muy herido…._

 _Ranma lo que quiero decir es..…¿podrías contestar todas mis dudas?... En realidad solo necesito que contestes una de ellas…_

 _Sé que es algo cobarde de esta forma, pero es la única manera en que creo que puedo decirte todo lo que pienso sin que iniciemos otra pelea…es por eso que…._

 _Te amo_

 _¿Sientes lo mismo por mí?_

 _Tomaré el primer tren de mañana a Tokio para tomar desde allí mi vuelo, mis hermanas aun no lo saben y prefiero que sea así…_

 _Ven a detenerme, si bien estudiar en otro país sería maravilloso, si tu sientes lo mismo por mí, no lo veo necesario, pero si no es así…. por favor no vayas a despedirme….Si no correspondes mis sentimientos, solo deja que me vaya y a distancia promete que serás feliz, yo también lo seré._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Tendo Akane._

Termine de escribir la carta estaba por doblarla cuando escuche a P-chan

-P-chan! No te había visto desde hace tanto!¿qué pasa? Te ves triste, …observe a mi cerdito quien a su vez veía la carta, por un momento pensé que la estaba leyendo-pero que cosas digo?

-No hagas ruido, la dejare en su habitación, ven conmigo…le dije sonriendo a mi puerquino amigo

-La cena está servida, bajen todos a cenar….escuche el grito de Kasumi "perfecto", espere a escuchar que todos bajaban y me dirigí al cuarto de Ranma, allí puse la carta bajo las cobijas.

Cuando baje ya todos estaban en sus puestos, incluido Ranma, sentía la tensión en el ambiente, dos semanas habían pasado desde la última pelea y aun no nos dirigíamos la palabra, opte por comer en silencio y lo más rápido posible, P-chan no dejaba de moverse y chillar, estaba haciendo las cosas un poco más estresantes de lo que ya estaban, decidí levantarme un momento y dejarlo cerca del estanque, -Espérame aquí, quieres? Cuando volví a la mesa papá y tío Genma volvieron a insistir (como en cada comida) en que arreglemos el compromiso, los miré y esperé a que Ranma dijera algo, sin embargo, al igual que otras veces solo dejo sus palillos y se fue sin decir una palabra, dejando las miradas de todos sobre mí, ¿de verdad no saben que es incómodo?, me gustaría decirles lo que planeo hacer, pero podrían estropearlo todo o….a quien engaño, me da un poco de miedo ser rechazada y que todos lo sepan, no, mejor así…

Dejé mis palillos y agradecí por la cena, me acerque al estanque de nuevo por P-chan pero no estaba allí, supuse que se habría ido, siempre he pensado que es un cerdito muy valiente e independiente, alguna vez pensé en hacer un manga sobre el e inventarle algunas aventuras. Subí a mi habitación y comencé a preparar mi equipaje, no planeo llevar mucho, si me voy serán al menos 4 años y supongo que al final comprare cosas allá, aunque pensándolo bien, dudo que los primeros meses pueda hacerlo, si bien la escuela me ofrece una beca durante toda la carrera (si mantengo el promedio) y residencia los primeros 3 meses, debo pensar en buscar un trabajo y hospedaje…pffff

…..

…

Me despierto muy temprano por la mañana y camino a la estación de tren para abordar la primer corrida, estoy sentada en una banca mientras lo espero "¿vendrás Ranma?" escucho la llamada para abordar, entro al último vagón, dejo mis cosas y espero, las puertas comienzan a cerrarse y no te veo por ningún lado, me dirijo al final del tren mientras este comienza a avanzar pero por ninguna ventana puedo ver que llegues, cuando estoy frente a la última ventana dejo de ver la estación y algunas lágrimas traicioneras salen de mis ojos…realmente creí que vendrías, al hacerlo hubieras aclarado mis dudas más que con hechos y mucho más que con palabras pero no fue así. Mi corazón duele, mi orgullo también, no estoy segura de cual duele más, pero es el último el que hace recomponerme, limpio mis lágrimas e intento sonreír

-"Voy a ser feliz"

* * *

No tengo excusas, lamento la tardanza :(


End file.
